


Return of the Sue

by Jeanne160



Series: SueStucking [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, God damn the sue, I'm Going to Hell, Mary Sue, Oh My God, just saying, really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanne160/pseuds/Jeanne160
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pilira Safgeo is back again, and this time she's in the dreambubbles and is a one woman emotional roller coaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return of the Sue

You are once again Pelira Safgeo and you have never felt more alone. You don’t really know where you are, just that you probably can’t die again. Oh yes, you do know that much for certain, that you are dead. It might bother others to think that their dead, but that isn’t your biggest issue and you’ve come to accept that you are no longer among the actual living.

“Excuse me, you look rather sad and it is…” a Karkat looking troll started to say before you screamed in fear.

==> Pelira: abscond

You can’t. You were sitting on the ground hugging your knees to your chest before this strange fake Karkat approached you, and now you are sprawled on the ground, and in worse shape than before. You are terrified, and you don’t know where your moirail is. This reminds you of why you were on the ground in the first place.

==> Pelira: remember reason for being on ground

Yeah, that’s what you were doing. If you didn’t give pointless commands maybe people would like you more? You know what, nevermind, let’s just start remembering why you’re so sad right now.

==> Moments in the past

You are still Pelira Safgeo, since you can’t be anyone else. You know you’re dead. You remember dieing. It wasn’t painful, and you're pretty sure you’re the only one who didn’t die painfully from your timeline. Still, you don’t know where you are, and you don’t know where your moirail is, and you’re terrified.

Suddenly, Tavros is just there. Tangible, and you feel relief. You run to him, afraid that if you don’t get to him soon enough, he’ll disappear again. You throw your arms around him and yell “Tavie.”

“Errr,” he doesn’t wrap his arms around you and he attempts to struggle away from you, “I don’t actually know who you are.”

You quickly let go of him and attempt to look him in the eye, but he won’t meet your gaze.

“I’m so sorry,” he actually does look remorseful, “Please don’t kill me.”

At first you are confused by the request. You, a known by Tavros, mutant culling him for not…. OH.

You dismiss him quite abruptly, and he is grateful for it. You feel awful. You’re whole world to that point didn’t even remember who you were.

==> Aren’t you overreacting?

No, you are not. Maybe you don’t understand how moirallegiance works. The moirail is the one troll in the whole world who knows how to keep you from doing something stupid. They are the one troll in the whole world who can see at your weakest, and you won’t kill them. You’re moirail is the one troll who knows you. All of you. Every last thing about you. And the fact that your moirail doesn’t remember you is bound to be more than a bit traumatizing. There is no fixing this. You feel so broken. So alone. So afraid. The only thing you can do is make yourself as small as possible and wait to be culled. You don’t have anything else now.

==> Back in the future

Fake Karkat crouches down. He looks upset, and you are immediately afraid.

“If you are in need of your moirail-” He starts to say before you give a loud screech and attempt to scramble backwards.

“Who is your moirail?” the fake Karkat asks, and you keep trying to back away, but he scuttles forward so that you can’t get too far away.

“Well?” He asks, his tone too soft and too calm. You are unsettled and uncomfortable, but you know Karkat well enough that if you keep him waiting will mean your death.

“Tavros,” and indeed it comes out of your mouth as something closer to a wail than to a spoken word.

“I am not aware of who this Tavros is, but I will be more than willing to step in as an auspicious for your relationship with him if it is necessary,” and his tone is so profession, it really doesn’t feel right at all.

“Karkat, stop using that tone,” and it sounds so demented when it leaves your mouth, “I just had a bad moment. I just need a moment to recover. Get the fuck away from me and don’t you ever come near me again!”

“Who is this Karkat you speak of?” the imposter asks, “I’m Kankri.”

“Who?” you ask and then before he can reply, “It’s not important.”

“Why do you think that?” Kankri asks.

“Either you’re an alternate timeline Karkat that was doomed and you got named something other than Karkat, or you are in some way related to Karkat in the sense of ancestor/descendant.”

“You’re a rather smart female,” Kankri assures you. You just look at him like he spat morse code at you.

“Oh yes,” your tone takes a hint of sarcasm, and since you don’t feel like the world is spinning out of control anymore you stand up, “I’m a practical genius because I figured out that you’re not the Karkat I’m use to. Well fucking done me, you were able to point out the obvious.”

“I was not trying to be patronizing,” the other troll says as you back away from him, “I thought that you would find that comforting.”

“Don’t coddle me,” you replied, moving faster as you attempt to escape the loony Vantas, “Coddling is a waste of time and you should be culled for your attempt at doing so and I should be culled for even allowing it for a moment.”

“Why would you need to be taken in by another troll for the purpose of comfort?” Kankri asked.

“You know what, you’re from a different universe. I’m sure of it now. Culling be akin to coddling, stupid,” you mumble the last part as you turn and walk away. For whatever reason, this troll let’s you wander off.

You’re still hurt that the Tavros you ran into wasn’t one who remembered you, but you’ll live. You just need to get away from those you don’t know what to expect from. You’re just glad your not bleeding.

==> Run into Tavros

But there isn’t another Tavros insight. Perhaps it would help you to know what the world around you looks like.

For the most part, it’s a bright world. It was mostly purple, like on Derse, but as you walk further in the direction you wanted to go in, everything gets lighter, like approaching a sunny beach. It is a sunny beach. The first three people you see are Kanaya, Dave, and a girl who you think is Rose. 

Kanaya and Rose are standing rather close together, and you’re positive they’re going to be a couple soon. Dave however, stands by himself. Maybe you should ask one of them where you are and what’s going on.

==> Pelira: Talk to Dave

No. Dave is too much of a sarcastic asshole and if he isn’t the doomed timeline Dave then he either won’t know who you are, or he will only vaguely know. You decided that the Knight of Time won’t understand, but maybe a Seer of Light will?

==> Talk to Rose

Yes. you decide that is the best option after all.

“Excuse me,” you say as you approach the two figures talking, “You are Rose Lalonde correct?”

“Indeed I am,” Rose replied, her tone rather flat, “but how a very unfamiliar troll who I’m sure Kanaya doesn’t know based on the way she’s looking at you knows my name is beyond me.”

“I’m very sorry,” you reply, “Please excuse my rudeness. I am Pelira. My timeline and any other timelines involving me are automatically doomed.”

“Oh?” and yes that was confusion in her voice.

“In a successful timeline I would not be part of the game either due to disinterest, Tavros not knowing me, or I’d be rather ill when everyone was going around recruiting players,” you explain, and Rose nods at the end in understanding.

“What did you want to know?” Rose asks.

==> Ask about place

Yeah, that is a good idea isn’t it.

“I understand that we’re on a beach,” you begin, “but other than that where are we?”

“We are in a dream bubble,” Rose replied.

“But I’m dead, not sleeping,” you told her in response, and from a distance you could swear you heard a scream.

Both you and Rose look in the direction of the scream, but there’s nothing there. Strange…

“Dream bubbles are where dreaming people and the dead go when their derse or prospit selves are dead,” Rose explained, “We are passing through one that involves Dancestors.”

“Are there any specific rules to the dream?” you ask.

“Like what?” Rose inquires back at you.

“Can I change my appearance so that I look like someone or something else? Can I change the setting of the bubble in some way, like instead of being on a beach we would be back at my hive? Do I die forever if I’m killed in a dream bubble, or is death meaningless?” you spit the questions out as quickly as possible.

“No you cannot change your appearance,” Rose gives you an interesting look that you’re not sure how to categorize, “the bubble conforms to the memories of those in it. If you were to walk into a house it could look however you’re memory decided the inside of the house looked like one you got in,” Rose hesitates before answering your last question.

“Technically, yes death is meaningless now that you're dead. Death is for the living. Look over there, at Karkat,” and you do see Karkat having a bit of a panic attack, “when a living person is forced to meet a dead, the living might remember what lead to the death, and that hurts. Knowing that you are in some way responsible for the death of someone hurts.”

“I wonder if that Karkat know me,” you think aloud and Rose gives you a pointed look.

“Sorry for interrupting you guys. I don’t think I have any other questions. Please go back to whatever you were doing before I interrupted,” and they do.

==> Go talk to the Karkat

So you can be hurt by another troll not recognizing and remembering you? Wonderful! Lovely! Just what you needed! Another Reason to hate yourself.

==> Be surprised by Gamzee

I’m sorry, what? But Gamzee isn’t -

“Ah!” You scream when Gamzee gives a loud HONK behind you. It scared the shit out of you. Oh god, now you’re about to-

Apparently you are not about to double die. Gamzee envelops you in his arms and whimpers against your shoulder. You pat him on the back uncomfortably. Apparently he knows you really well because he starts kissing your shoulder and apologizing.

“What are you sorry for?” you ask.

“I *gasp* killed *sob* you,” his purple tears leave dark spots on your black shirt.

“Gamzee,” you call sweetly, “Gamzee can you hear me?”

“Of course I can motherfucking hear you!” he yells uncharacteristically and for a moment you are terrified.

“Oh gog,” he near whispers and goes back to crying against your shoulder and profusely apologizing.

“Gamzee,” you say sweetly, “I’m not mad at you.”

“You were!” he yells before quieting down again, “I saw you a few minutes ago and you were just so angry.”

“Gamzee I’m not from a timeline in which you killed me. I stopped you from losing your mind and you and Tavie were matesprit,” you explained.

“OH!” he yelled, then quieted down and said, “I’m still really sorry about it though.”

He pulls away from you and you actually don’t feel too crappy when it happens. In fact, you feel better than when Tavie didn’t recognize you.

==> End the Suestuck

So yes, you’re dead, and yes there are some Tavies that don’t know you and some that weren’t your moirail, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is that in the end, you’ll know where to find a Tavros who cares.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess which bad author has had this story done for a few months now?


End file.
